


Luz Verde

by Vekrex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dog Tier, Gen, God Tier, Green Sun, powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vekrex/pseuds/Vekrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade y su relación con el Sol Verde, a través del tiempo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luz Verde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Dragon/gifts).



> Prompt sugerido por Random_Dragon

La primera vez que sentistes al Sol Verde contigo estabas abrumada.

Vale que en parte, en su mayor parte, estabas abrumada por los sentimientos de pérdida y desolación. Acababas de ser arrancada brutal y súbitamente de las dream bubbles, tus amigos abandonados para siempre y tus memorias de ellos desvaneciéndose a cada segundo que pasaba, dejandote con una sensación de soledad y angustia enormes.

Pero estaba ahí, como un cálido ruido de fondo.

La segunda vez estabas impresionada.

También terriblemente ocupada, pues habías ascendido a Dog Tier, perdón, God Tier, y tenías mucho que hacer. Almacenar planetas, salvar a tus amigos, encontrar una nave y meter a tus amigos dentro para un imposible y alucinante viaje que duraría tres años. 

Pero estaba ahí, cálido y reconfortante, como una ropa vieja, usada y cómoda. Limpia y caliente.

Después, con el tiempo, se fue volviendo parte de ti, como un brazo o una pierna, que no te paras a pensar en ellos realmente aunque los uses constantemente.

Simplemente estaba ahí.

Y entonces llegó la Condesce y te volvió del revés. Utilizarlo ya no era cómodo, ni sencillo. Cada pedazo tenía que ser arrancado y doblegado y aún así cumplía tu voluntad. Como una herramienta que, muy a su pesar, solo hacía lo que tu querías, aunque a disgusto.

Después…

… el Juego acabó.

Ganasteis.

Nuevo mundo, nuevo universo, nuevo todo.

Y el Sol Verde ya no estaba ahí. 

Aunque si estaba, en realidad. No es que entendieses muy bien cómo funcionaba, realmente. El Sol Verde solo existe como tal “dentro” de las sesiones de Juego, pero dado que todos los mundos creados fuera han de tener un Primer Guardián, beben de su poder aunque no exista ya. O aún.

Y alcanzarlo es como abrirse paso nadando hasta la superficie del agua con todo el cuerpo dormido. Y el agua está completamente a oscuras. Aunque no es agua, es como melaza y avanzar es como ahogarse lentamente. Pero al mismo tiempo es sencillo, como llevar un jersey viejo que se deshilacha por los bordes y que sabes que no durará. O una armadura dura e incómoda que cumple a la perfección su función, pese a ser fría.

Todo eso a la vez.

Quizás deberías hablar de ello con Rose.

Pero, mientras reunes fuerzas para hacerlo, crees que vas a echar una siesta.

Solo un ratito.

Bajo la suave y cálida luz del Sol Verde.


End file.
